Ontario
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = Canada | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Ottawa; Toronto | 1st = }} Ontario is a province located in east-central Canada, the largest by population and second largest, after Quebec, in total area. Points of Interest ; Chesley : Chesley is a community in Bruce County, Ontario, Canada , located within the municipality of Arran-Elderslie. ; Hamilton : Hamilton is a port city in the Canadian province of Ontario. Hamilton has become the center of a densely populated and industrialized region at the west end of Lake Ontario known as the Golden Horseshoe. ; London : London is a city in Southwestern Ontario, Canada along the Quebec City – Windsor Corridor with a metropolitan area population of 457,720. James MacDonald Hudson, former leader of Alpha Flight, hails from London, Ontario. ; Ottawa : Ottawa is the capital of Canada and a municipality within the Province of Ontario. Located in the Ottawa Valley in the eastern portion of Southern Ontario, the city lies on the southern banks of the Ottawa River, a major waterway forming the local boundary between the Provinces of Ontario and Quebec. ; Toronto : Toronto is the most populous city in Canada and the provincial capital of Ontario. It is located in Southern Ontario on the northwestern shore of Lake Ontario. ; Windsor : Windsor is the southernmost city in Canada and is located in Southwestern Ontario at the western end of the heavily populated Quebec City – Windsor Corridor. It is within Essex County, although administratively separated from the county government. Windsor is located south of Detroit, is separated from that city by the Detroit River, and has views of the Detroit skyline. Windsor is known as The City of Roses and residents are known as Windsorites. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in * Beyond Reality * Bitten * ReGenesis Characters from * Elena Michaels * James MacDonald Hudson * Kara Killgrave * Lance Bannon People who were born in * Andrew Jackson * Angus MacInnes * Anita La Selva * Barbara Mamabolo * Brett Dier * Bridget Graham * Brittany Allen * Brooke Nevin * David Fox * Gordon Michael Woolvett * Harvey Hart * Helen Shaver * J.C. Mackenzie * James Cameron * Janyse Jaud * Jessica Nichols * Joe Shuster * Kathleen Munroe * Kevin Durand * Laura Bertram * Laura Vandervoort * Lex Gigeroff * Lexa Doig * Lisa Howard * Melissa Pollard * Mia Kirshner * Michael McManus * Michael Robison * Nicole de Boer * Noah Danby * Rino Romano * Robert Beatty * Robert C. Cooper * Robert C. Dennis * Robert Iscove * Robin Dunne * Sean Sullivan * Tyler Labine * Victoria Pratt People who died in * George Bloomfield * Harvey Hart * Sean Sullivan External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Canada